Calvin
Calvin is one of the main characters in Calvin and Hobbes (the other being Hobbes). He is named after theologist John Calvin. Personailty Calvin's sense of humor and vocabulary is very much more advanced from the average six-year old's. However, he also has traits similar to a six-year old, including standard dislike of working and hatred of baths and his babysitter, Rosayln. His avid imagination often leads him inside fantastical worlds which are very different. He is also a bit of a recluse, preferring the company of Hobbes to other characters, and has little success making friendships with other people. With Hobbes, he embarks in imaginary adventures, sleds down a hill while talking about life (and crashes into a tree or falls off a cliff). Even though Calvin does poorly at school (generally getting F's and D's), his vocabulary is wide. His descriptions on philosphocial ideas are always cut by a crash (if he's on a sled or wagon), distraction, urge to throw something at Susie or someone else, or a sarcastic word from his parents, particularly from his dad. At school, Mrs. Wormwood mentions Calvin spends more time avoiding work then he would if he actually did it. He often writes down answers like'' "I cannot answer this question because it is against my religious principles."'' and "I am not at liberty to divulge this information as it might compromise our agents in the field." Despite the fact Calvin is normally shown as a selfish brat, he shows kindness from time to time, like trying to take care of a injured baby raccoon, even saying that he would gladly give up his dinner for the raccoon, and cries when he dies. He shows this again when he mourns for a bird that flew into the window. On the contrary, he argues that humans are superior to tigers to Hobbes, while still envying the quiet animal life (even trying to become a tiger). Calvin basks in fake superiority, claiming himself to be a "genius" (Hobbes once remarked, "Isn't your pant zipper supposed to be in the front?" when he said this) and even writes documentaries because he claims being a "genius", his ideas are better than others (once revealing he only drew a bunch of planes attacking Indianapolis). Calvin's alter egos Every once in a while, when his imagination takes him inside a fantasy, he often takes the role of another character (generally with super powers) and envisions people differently. These characters can be specific, like Spaceman Spiff, Stupendous Man, Tracer Bullet, and sometimes he just envisions himself different sizes, like huge (the size of a galaxy) and small (Calvin the human insect). Near the end, the scene swaps back to the "real world", generally showing what really happened. "Inventions" Main article: Calvin's Inventions Calvin's has several inventions, which look dubious but do work in some cases. Most involve a cardboard box that Calvin might have gotten during the Beanie event. Calvin's Christmas Calvin always tries to be good when Christmas nears, while Hobbes often tempts him into small bad things. It should be noted Calvin always gets up really early on Christmas. During Christmas, there is normally a little beautiful scene with Calvin and Hobbes sleeping or something with poetry. The Noodle Incident 'Main article: '[[The Noodle Incident|'The Noodle Inciden't]] The Noodle Incident is an event in the past that Calvin is apparently not up for discussion about it. Whenever someone (mainly Hobbes) brings it up, Calvin gets very defensive. It is unknown what actually happened, but it may have something to do with noodles. Category:Characters